I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to techniques for supplying power in an electronics device.
II. Background
An electronics device (e.g., a cellular phone) may have a voltage regulator that receives a power supply voltage and generates an output voltage for a load. The voltage regulator may be coupled to reactive components, such as an inductor and a capacitor, which can smooth out ripples in the output voltage. The reactive components may further act as energy storage elements that can supply the current drawn by the load. It may be desirable to keep the sizes of the reactive components as small as possible in order to reduce cost and area. However, reactive components of smaller sizes may not be able to adequately provide the current drawn by the load. For example, sudden changes in the load may cause transients in the output voltage, which may not be correctable by the reactive components and may degrade performance.